Networks generally comprise a plurality of communicating nodes used to communicate data in process of beamforming training. Millimeter wave (mmWave) communication generally corresponds to wireless communication. Directional communications offer additional gain that compensates for the large pathloss experienced for example in mmWave communications. A procedure known as beamforming in Millimeter-wave (mmWave) communications may be characterized by the use of directional antennas. Multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) communications exploit the presence of multiple transmit and/or multiple receive antennas to increase spectral efficiency. In a single-user (SU) MIMO system, multiple independent data streams are communicated between two stations (STAs), while in a multiuser (MU) MIMO system a STA transmits multiple independent data streams to multiple STAs.